dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Objects
Cursed Objects, or morphing objects, were an element of gameplay seen throughout the Dark Parables games released by Blue Tea Games. This includes the two spin-off games and two standalone games, as well. When Eipix Entertainment took over the franchise, morphing objects were combined with Parable Pieces. Story-specfiic symbols were also introduced, but these can be found on the Collections page. Cursed Objects returned when Blue Tea Games took over production with Return of the Salt Princess. Appearance and Mechanics Cursed Objects first appear in Sleepy Beauty on regular mode, but in hard mode they don't appear. Same with the second game. Cursed Objects are found throughout the game and change their appearance (either subtly or more obviously) every few seconds. When the player clicks on one, it returns to its intended appearance and the player's tally of found Cursed Objects increases by one. Each object found by the player makes the Hint Button recharge more quickly. There are usually twenty or so objects in all. Cursed Objects activate at different times throughout the game. Oftentimes, a room that had no Cursed Objects will acquire one further in the game, usually after some major plot point or alteration to the room itself. For this reason, Cursed Objects are listed here in the order they become available to the player, either by the area becoming accessible or by an Object in a previously available area being activated. In the spin-off game Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper, the morphing objects are renamed "Fabled Objects" but otherwise operate the same way as the Cursed Objects in the main Dark Parables series. Curse of Briar Rose cbrcurse01.jpg|Owl Head, Fountain cbrcurse02.jpg|Calf Head, Tower Gate cbrcurse03.jpg|Red Scarf, Stable cbrcurse04.jpg|Candlabra Stand, Chapel cbrcurse05.jpg|Medallion, Bell Tower cbrcurse06.jpg|Photo; Dining Room cbrcurse07.jpg|Lion Head; Throne Room cbrcurse08.jpg|Stool; Music Room cbrcurse09.jpg|Well Crank; Well cbrcurse10.jpg|Banner; Main Gate cbrcurse11.jpg|Helmet; Armory cbrcurse12.jpg|Black Bottle; Alchemy Room cbrcurse13.jpg|King's Crown; Stairs cbrcurse14.jpg|Stable Sign; Courtyard cbrcurse15.jpg|Jewelry Box; Library cbrcurse16.jpg|Wall Lamp; Corridor cbrcurse17.jpg|Bottle; Princess's Bedroom cbrcurse18.jpg|Mug; Wine Cellar cbrcurse19.jpg|Rose Staff; Briar Statuary cbrcurse20.jpg|Jug; Servant's Room The Exiled Prince epcurse01.jpg|Dial; Skeleton Cave epcurse02.jpg|Crystals; Storage Cave epcurse03.jpg|Eagle; Fountain epcurse04.jpg|Boots; Swan Princess Hall epcurse05.jpg|Lantern; Swan Lake epcurse06.jpg|Sign; Palace Entrance epcurse07.jpg|Painting; Swan Princess Room epcurse08.jpg|Sign; Rowboat Dock epcurse09.jpg|Crab Light; Mermaid Dock epcurse10.jpg|Plate; Palace Kitchen epcurse11.jpg|Wall Lamp; Palace Foyer epcurse12.jpg|Bouquet; Library epcurse13.jpg|Lion Head; Hall of Statues epcurse14.jpg|Lamp; Treasure Room epcurse15.jpg|Wall Trim; Fountain Room epcurse16.jpg|Flowers; Cave Passage epcurse17.jpg|Daisies; Broken Log epcurse18.jpg|Clock; James' Cottage epcurse19.jpg|Helmet; Armory epcurse20.jpg|Bell; Princess Shrine Rise of the Snow Queen Rsqcurse01.jpg|Knight's Torch; Front Garden Rsqcurse02.jpg|Skull; Armory Rsqcurse03.jpg|Stained Glass, Crypt Rsqcurse04.jpg|Bouquet; Palace Foyer Rsqcurse05.jpg|Earth; Astronomy Room Rsqcurse06.jpg|Stained Glass, Apple Room Rsqcurse07.jpg|Vase; Workshop Rsqcurse08.jpg|Writing on Wall; Jail Rsqcurse09.jpg|Banner; Upper Hall Rsqcurse10.jpg|Portrait; Cage rsqcurse11a.jpg|Flower Ornament; Treasure Room rsqcurse12a.jpg|Treasure Chest; Kingdom Entrance Rsqcurse13.jpg|Caravan Cover; Misty Valley rsqcurse14a.jpg|Angel on Crypt; Graveyard rsqcurse15a.jpg|Portrait; Gwyn's Shrine Rsqcurse16.jpg|Jewelry Box; Bell Tower Stairs rsqcurse17a.jpg|Wardrobe Clock; King's Room Rsqcurse18.jpg|Gem on Floor; Foyer Rsqcurse19.jpg|Bottles; Stepmother Room rsqcurse20a.jpg|Wall Emblem; Mirage Room The Red Riding Hood Sisters rrhscurse01.jpg|Sign Above Door, Grove rrhscurse02.jpg|Side Table, Meeting Room rrhscurse03.jpg|Shield, Training Area rrhscurse04.jpg|Bannister, Huntsman Memorial rrhscurse05.jpg|Face on Rock, Misty Lake rrhscurse06.jpg|Emblem; Misty Entrance rrhscurse07.jpg|Wheelbarrow; Market Place rrhscurse08.jpg|Relief over Door; Garden rrhscurse09.jpg|Monkey; Prison rrhscurse10.jpg|Vase; Castle Entrance rrhscurse11.jpg|Bas-Relief; Ballroom rrhscurse12.jpg|Mushrooms; Forest rrhscurse13.jpg|Cabinet; Meeting Room rrhscurse14.jpg|Floor Mosaic; Misty Entrance rrhscurse15.jpg|Pew; Church rrhscurse16.jpg|Spire; Castle Gate rrhscurse17.jpg|Statue's Hand; Castle Entrance rrhscurse18.jpg|Statuette; Throne Room rrhscurse19.jpg|Grapes; Fairy Tales Land rrhscurse20.jpg|Wall Relief; Hallway The Final Cinderella tfccurse01.jpg|Mask; Corridor tfccurse02.jpg|Candlestick; Grand Hall tfccurse03.jpg|Wardrobe; Dressing Room tfccurse04.jpg|Statue; Courtyard tfccurse05.jpg|Post; Grand Fountain tfccurse06.jpg|Flowers; Path to Ruins tfccurse07.jpg|Relief; Ancient Theatre Tfccurse08.jpg|Flower; Whispering Forest Tfccurse09.jpg|Deer Head; Bridge tfccurse10.jpg|Urn; Cottage tfccurse11.jpg|Pot; Kitchen tfccurse12.jpg|Window; Castle Gate tfccurse13.jpg|Cinderella; Foyer tfccurse14.jpg|Cat Doll; Puppet Laboratory tfccurse15.jpg|Statue Head; Tower Top tfccurse16.jpg|Dress; Dressmaking Workshop tfccurse17.jpg|Painting; Grand Hall tfccurse18.jpg|Relief; Courtyard tfccurse19.jpg|Pumpkin; Whispering Forest tfccurse20.jpg|Wreath; Pumpkin Farm Jack and the Sky Kingdom jatskcurse01.jpg|Wall Emblem; Crater jatskcurse02.jpg|Wall Emblem; Strategy Room jatskcurse03.jpg|Statue; Training Room jatskcurse04.jpg|Door Emblem; Pathway jatskcurse05.jpg|Tombstone; Beanstalk jatskcurse06.jpg|Hat and Knife; Cottage jatskcurse07.jpg|Spire; Kingdom Entrance jatskcurse08.jpg|Wolf Head; Castle Gate jatskcurse09.jpg|Trim Under Owl; Observatory jatskcurse10.jpg|Relief on Arch; Library jatskcurse11.jpg|Podium; Laboratory jatskcurse12.jpg|Books; Navigation Room jatskcurse13.jpg|Door Decor; Recreation Room jatskcurse14.jpg|Painting; Gallery jatskcurse15.jpg|Statue; Courtyard jatskcurse16.jpg|Sky Castle; Watchtower jatskcurse17.jpg|Window; Arena jatskcurse18.jpg|Relief. Throne Room jatskcurse19.jpg|Shield; Vault jatskcurse20.jpg|Flowers; Floating Garden Ballad of Rapunzel borcurse01.jpg|Angel; Kingdom Plaza borcurse02.jpg|Wall Emblem; Cemetery borcurse03.jpg|Shield; Passageway borcurse04.jpg|Monument; Specter Valley borcurse05.jpg|Cat; Briar Rose Courtyard borcurse06.jpg|Crown; Ivy Greenhouse borcurse07.jpg|Flower; Tunnel of Vines borcurse08.jpg|Crest; Tower Basement borcurse09.jpg|Cat; Tower Chamber borcurse10.jpg|Spire Decor; Tower Top borcurse11.jpg|Flowers; Aqua Springs borcurse12.jpg|Gwyn Monument; Molten Hall borcurse13.jpg|Star; Underground Canal borcurse14.jpg|Gwyn Relief; Ballroom borcurse15.jpg|Ruth Portrait; Treasury borcurse16.jpg|Demon Head; Throne borcurse17.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage; Library borcurse18.jpg|Eurig Emblem; Alchemy Lab borcurse19.jpg|Door Emblem; Flora Sanctuary borcurse20.jpg|Flowers; Illuminated Chantry Return of the Salt Princess RSP_Cursed_Object1.jpg|Crown; Recreation Area RSP_Cursed_Object2.jpg|Gate Emblem; Outer Wall RSP_Cursed_Object3.jpg|Crystal Ball; Caverns RSP_Cursed_Object4.jpg|Treasure Chest; Crystal Cave RSP_Cursed_Object5.jpg|Ram's Head; Underground Lake RSP_Cursed_Object6.jpg|Window Emblem; Corridor RSP_Cursed_Object7.jpg|Angel; Courtyard RSP_Cursed_Object8.jpg|Teddy Bear; Gallery RSP_Cursed_Object9.jpg|Rocking Chair; Salon RSP_Cursed_Object10.jpg|Wall Emblem; Waterway RSP_Cursed_Object11.jpg|Sword; Solwood RSP_Cursed_Object12.jpg|Column; Stone Sanctuary RSP_Cursed_Object13.jpg|Lion Craving; Dragon Fort RSP_Cursed_Object14.jpg|Lantern; Chapel RSP_Cursed_Object15.jpg|Eagle Emblem; Throne Room RSP_Cursed_Object16.jpg|Suit of Armour; Secret Room RSP_Cursed_Object17.jpg|Shield; Smelting Chamber RSP_Cursed_Object18.jpg|Wall Emblem; Alchemist Library RSP_Cursed_Object19.jpg|Stone Slab; Shrine RSP_Cursed_Object20.jpg|Voodoo Doll; Arcane Laboratory The Match Girl's Lost Paradise MG_Cursed_Object1.jpg|Egeskov Kingdom crest; Mansion MG_Cursed_Object2.jpg|Ladder; Gatehouse MG_Cursed_Object3.jpg|Closed windows; Town Remnants MG_Cursed_Object4.jpg|Gliding; Castle Hallway MG_Cursed_Object5.jpg|Star carving; Hedge Maze MG_Cursed_Object6.jpg|Statue; Castle Hallway MG_Cursed_Object7.jpg|Statue face; Rose Terrace MG_Cursed_Object8.jpg|Star panel; Vault MG_Cursed_Object9.jpg|Stain glass window; Drawbridge MG_Cursed_Object10.jpg|Broken window; Starlight Lane MG_Cursed_Object11.jpg|Gargoyle; Wishing Well MG_Cursed_Object12.jpg|Plain pumpkin; Forest Path MG_Cursed_Object13.jpg|Watermelon; Pumpkin Farm MG_Cursed_Object14.jpg|Sieve; Witch's Hut MG_Cursed_Object15.jpg|Bird cage; Loft MG_Cursed_Object16.jpg|Dog toy; Basement MG_Cursed_Object17.jpg|Princess Fionnuala portrait; Waterway MG_Cursed_Object18.jpg|Lantern; Glassy Lake MG_Cursed_Object19.jpg|Painted star; Staircase MG_Cursed_Object20.jpg|Forest Witch portrait; Tower Portrait of the Stained Princess PotSP_Cursed_Object1.jpg|Carved cross; Hill Path PotSP_Cursed_Object2.jpg|Stone cat; Secret Passage PotSP_Cursed_Object3.jpg|Bull's head; Corridor PotSP_Cursed_Object4.jpg|Gold lizard; Gallery PotSP_Cursed_Object5.jpg|Shield; Drawing Room PotSP_Cursed_Object6.jpg|Carved seashell; Altrium PotSP_Cursed_Object7.jpg|Frog; Shallow Riverbed PotSP_Cursed_Object8.jpg|Lady painting; Deserted Hall PotSP_Cursed_Object9.jpg|Swan bowl; Crypt PotSP_Cursed_Object10.jpg|Metal dolphin; Brackish Water PotSP_Cursed_Object11.jpg|Watering can; Stairway PotSP_Cursed_Object12.jpg|Golden apple; Belfry PotSP_Cursed_Object13.jpg|Trumpet; Waterway PotSP_Cursed_Object14.jpg|Rock; Seacoast PotSP_Cursed_Object15.jpg|Lantern; Abandoned Wagon PotSP_Cursed_Object16.jpg|Fishing rod; Craggy Rock PotSP_Cursed_Object17.jpg|Daisy; Tranquil Lake PotSP_Cursed_Object18.jpg|Carved lion heads; Stone Chapel PotSP_Cursed_Object19.jpg|Purple crystals; Cave Chamber PotSP_Cursed_Object20.jpg|Red carpet; Crypt (The Knight's Name Taboo) PotSP_Cursed_Object21.jpg|Tall spire; Seacoast (The Knight's Name Taboo) Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper tdpfable01.jpg|Poster; Town Square tdpfable02.jpg|Tombstone; Gravesite tdpfable03.jpg|Painting; House Bottom tdpfable04.jpg|Poster; Alley tdpfable05.jpg|Lamp Post; Courtyard tdpfable06.jpg|Mushroom; Underground Cave tdpfable07.jpg|Poster; Street tdpfable08.jpg|Face; Courtyard tdpfable09.jpg|Can; Morgue tdpfable10.jpg|Poster; Pharmacy tdpfable11.jpg|Star; Piper Lair tdpfable12.jpg|Skull; Piper Lair tdpfable13.jpg|Fish Head; Gravesite tdpfable14.jpg|Cat; Mansion Entrance tdpfable15.jpg|Relief; Mansion Left tdpfable16.jpg|Sagittarius; Clock Tower Top tdpfable17.jpg|Woman; Vault tdpfable18.jpg|Vase; Workshop Bottom tdpfable19.jpg|Box; Workshop Top tdpfable20.jpg|Grammophone; Clock Tower Top Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat curserycurse01.jpg|Rose; Briar curserycurse02.jpg|Rabbit Head; Tangled House curserycurse03.jpg|Banana; Mirage Path curserycurse04.jpg|Mushrooms; Poison Swamp curserycurse05.jpg|Clock Face; Quicksand curserycurse06.jpg|Lantern; Tree Tunnel curserycurse07.jpg|Flower; Tree Upstairs curserycurse08.jpg|Top Hat; Courtyard curserycurse09.jpg|Creature; Tower Upstairs curserycurse10.jpg|Mollusc; Tower Loft curserycurse11.jpg|Vase; Tower Cell curserycurse12.jpg|Sign; Prison curserycurse13.jpg|Sun; Village Square curserycurse14.jpg|Plate; Grocery curserycurse15.jpg|Angel; Windmill curserycurse16.jpg|Roses; Front Courtyard curserycurse17.jpg|Window; Garden curserycurse18.jpg|Flowers; Woodshed curserycurse19.jpg|Dragonfly; Crooked House curserycurse20.jpg|Butterfly; Crooked House Salon Category:Gameplay Category:Bonus content Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Fabled Legends Category:Cursery